Fabletown
Fabletown is the fictional, clandestine community of Fables resident in New York. It exists in two locations, one being Bullfinch Street in the Upper West Side of Manhattan, and the other on a large farm in upstate New York, protected with magical spells that repel non-Fables (generally referred to as Mundanes, or, informally, "Mundys"). Irvine, Alex (2008). "Fables". In Dougall, Alastair. The Vertigo Encyclopedia. New York: Dorling Kindersley. pp. 72–81. History As the Adversary conquered the Homelands, an event known as the Exodus, refugees from fallen kingdoms began looking for somewhere safe to live. Rumors of a sanctuary world began to circulate, and this sanctuary world was the mundy world; in this world the lives of certain Fables were known as stories and/or folklore. Fabletown was founded prior to the British acquisition of the town, when it was known as New Amsterdam, putting the founding date somewhere between 1625, when New Amsterdam was founded, and 1665, when the name was changed to New York, in all probability towards the latter end of that period, when an influx of people would be less remarked on. King Cole was elected almost unanimously as their first mayor and served for many years. As the city spread, the fables had to establish The Farm for fables that can't pass as human. Eventually, the entire community was absorbed into New York. Fabletown Compact The Fabletown Compact is the founding document of Fabletown. Every citizen must sign it. Under the compact, amnesty is granted for all crimes committed in the past. The only person to be stricken from the compact is Hansel. Description Fabletown is located between Kipling Street and Andersen Street with Bullfinch Street running through. The two is divided into two blocks. ''The Wolf Among Us'' Fabletown has an entry within the Book of Fables in The Wolf Among Us. Fabletown is a community located on Bullfinch Street in Manhattan's Upper West Side. To regular people (or mundies), it appears to be an ordinary New York neighborhood. But it is really the home of Fables from many worlds, and within the business office at the Woodlands lies a massive cavern, a vast library, and hundreds of magical items of immense power. All non-human fables live upstate on The Farm, an extension of Fabletown. Places of Interest Inhabitants Currently in Fabletown * Aunty Greenleaf * Beast * Beauty * Bluebeard * Bufkin * Cinderella * Colin * Dr. Swineheart * Gren * Holly * Jack Horner * Jersey Devil * Johann * Kay † * Karrant Kadabra † * King Cole * Lawrence * Magic Mirror * Morgan le Fay * Mr. Toad † * Prince Charming * Prince Lawrence † * The Crooked Man * The Woodsman * Tiny Tim * Toad Jr. * Tweedle Dee * Tweedle Dum * Vivian Formerly in Fabletown * Bloody Mary † * Faith † * Georgie Porgie † * Ichabod Crane * Lily † * Nerissa * Bigby Wolf * Snow White * Winter Wolf * Blossom Wolf * Therese Wolf * Darien Wolf † * Conner Wolf * Ambrose Wolf * Ghost Wolf * Rose Red * Boy Blue * Flycatcher References Category:Book of Fables Category:Locations Category:The Wolf Among Us Locations Category:Fables Locations